


Under The Sheets

by rightonthelimit



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Mild Slut-Shaming, Nerd!Blaine, Sexual Content, Skank!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I’ve seen the way you look at me,’ Kurt breathed and Blaine couldn’t suppress his whimper this time. Kurt was so close that Blaine could see all the darker flecks of blue sprinkled in his irises, that tight ring of yellowish brown stretched around his inky black pupils. Kurt had freckles and Blaine thought that was strangely adorable. He resisted the urge to lean forward and taste Kurt’s lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for Catherine :)

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Under The Sheets**

The first thing that went through Blaine’s mind was that this couldn’t be  _real_   _life._

For someone as intelligent as himself, he blinked rather stupidly at the gorgeous boy in front of him, a flush rapidly turning Blaine's face a dark shade of pink. He nervously pushed his glasses up with his pinky, tensed and relaxed his hands and he was only vaguely aware of the painful twinge that went through his knuckles from the way he’d been hitting the punching bag in front of him a couple of minutes earlier.

No, Blaine was completely engrossed in the boy in front of him. Tall, endless legs, a couple of pink strands of hair in a well-organized chestnut brown coif, dark clothes, gorgeous, pale skin. This was none other than Kurt Hummel – member of the Skanks, clad in leather and jeans so tight they looked painted on his body, standing right across him in the locker room. Kurt’s blue eyes were staring into Blaine’s and he couldn’t help but gulp, couldn’t help but feel disgusting with the way he himself was covered in sweat from his boxing earlier and the way his curls were breaking free from his gel.

‘Ex- excuse you?’ Blaine managed to stammer, his lips suddenly feeling very dry. This was Kurt – the boy Blaine’s been crushing on ever since Blaine first laid eyes on him. Kurt was way out of Blaine’s league, he knew this, but then again he knew everything about Kurt. He knew that Kurt used to get bullied by the football players, knew that one day Kurt suddenly showed up at school looking like this, like a  _bad boy_ and it turned Blaine on so much. Kurt was so sexy. It was like Kurt went from being a scared little boy to a  _man_ from one day to the other, and suddenly no one bullied Kurt anymore.

Either they were willing to kiss the ground Kurt walked upon, like Blaine did, or they feared him. There wasn’t really a way in between.

Which was why Blaine just couldn’t believe that Kurt had suddenly talked to him. He couldn’t believe that Kurt was still standing here, so very willing to talk to him. And why should he? Blaine was a nerd, for God’s sake. Everyone used him and made fun of him behind his back and not even his glee club could offer Blaine solace from all the bullying. If anything, being a glee club member only made the bullying worse.

Blaine never had the guts to even say hi to Kurt. Never had the nerve to smile at Kurt, to even look him in the  _eye._ Blaine had always admired Kurt from afar.

His knees felt weak just from having Kurt staring at him like this.

Blaine fumbled with the towel he had around his shoulders, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything else. For someone who prided himself very much in his intelligence, he was at a loss of what to do right now. The way Kurt was looking at him made Blaine want to whimper.

Kurt’s eyebrow cocked up and Blaine realized he’d been staring. He balanced from one foot to the other, vaguely wondering to himself if Kurt was going to beat him up. He certainly wouldn’t be the first to do so – he just hoped that Kurt would avoid his glasses. Saying he was simply clumsy would only convince his brother so many times, after all, and Blaine really didn’t feel like dealing with running into things because he could barely see without glasses right now.

‘I said, hey stalker,’ Kurt repeated. He had his arms folded across his chest and Blaine tore his eyes off Kurt’s prone body to look him in the eye again. He blinked his hazel eyes at Kurt.

‘I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?’ Blaine asked. Inwardly he was freaking out. Was it possible that Kurt knew of Blaine’s crush on him?

Kurt smirked cockily and stepped right into Blaine’s personal space, crowding him up against the locker for a bit. Blaine fought the need to try to get away and he could feel his adam’s apple bob up and down when he swallowed the lump in his throat.

‘I’ve seen the way you look at me,’ Kurt breathed and Blaine couldn’t suppress his whimper this time. Kurt was so close that Blaine could see all the darker flecks of blue sprinkled in his irises, that tight ring of yellowish brown stretched around his inky black pupils. Kurt had freckles and Blaine thought that was strangely adorable. He resisted the urge to lean forward and taste Kurt’s lips. ‘It’s cute – if not a bit creepy.’

‘I don’t – I, um,’ Blaine started, stumbling over his own words. There was shame bubbling up in the pit of his stomach and his hands turned into loose fists at his sides. This had to be some kind of joke. It just couldn’t be that…

‘Are you a virgin, Anderson?’ Kurt whispered. His cute nose brushed against Blaine’s. He was even closer now, and Blaine could feel him  _breathe._ Blaine’s lips parted already and his eyes were half lidded, his body wanton. Blaine’s never been kissed before and he thought that the answer to that question must be pretty clear. Kurt wasn’t stupid after all.

‘Yes,’ Blaine simply replied. There was no point in denying the obvious. Kurt’s eyes lingered on his for a while before he nodded. Blaine had been expecting anything in that moment – Kurt to kiss him, make fun of him maybe… But he hadn’t expected Kurt to actually grab his hand and start dragging him to the showers.

‘Kurt-?’ Blaine started, releasing a muffled noise when Kurt abruptly turned around, tugged Blaine’s towel off his shoulders and kissed him hungrily. For a moment Blaine was perfectly frozen, still convinced that he was somewhere stuck between fantasy and reality, before he finally managed to move his lips.

Kissing was… Weird. Kurt’s lips were entirely soft against his own and Blaine almost bit Kurt by accident when Kurt sucked on his bottom lip, and there was a sudden hint of tongue and Blaine  _really_ should worry more about all the bacterias they were exchanging but he couldn’t. Because even though it wasn’t as romantic as Blaine had expected his first kiss to be, even if it was a bit odd and definitely new to Blaine, it felt good, it felt right.  
  
‘You're cute,’ Kurt suddenly whispered against Blaine’s lips and Blaine shivered, feeling Kurt’s hard cock press against his own. ‘I fingered myself for you, I want you to fuck me so good… I know you want to, too.’  
  
It would've shocked Blaine less if Kurt had suddenly punched him in the gut and he blinked his half-lidded brown eyes at Kurt, utterly speechless. Things like this only happened in the bad porn movies Blaine had watched a couple of times, right? But then why was Kurt staring at Blaine with that expression in his eyes, and why wasn't he moving away from Blaine? Blaine released a nervous laugh but it died down when Kurt narrowed his eyes as if daring him to deny Kurt of anything.  
  
Blaine didn't think he would even see denying Kurt of anything as an option.

‘Kurt, I’m – I’ve never done this before,’ Blaine choked when Kurt pushed down his sweats. Kurt didn’t even blink or pause, he just started taking off his own clothes, revealing his deliciously milky pale skin. For a moment Blaine could just stare at him and he realized his mouth felt dry without Kurt’s pressed against it.  
  
Because this was actually happening. Kurt actually wanted to have sex with  _Blaine,_ and  _oh,_ it was more than Blaine could ever have hoped for. He had already thought it was a huge achievement whenever Kurt's eyes met Blaine's during class every now and then.  
  
Never had Blaine expected that Kurt had been thinking about  _this_ while looking at him.

Kurt kicked off his shoes and pushed his tight jeans down his hips with some trouble, and Blaine didn’t even think before dropping down onto his knees and helping him with it. He nuzzled Kurt’s flat belly for a while – God, his skin was so goddamn  _soft –_ before mouthing down instinctively, his cheeks burning but his moves certain now that Kurt was making these soft approving noises. Blaine inhaled a deep breath through his nose and then mouthed Kurt wetly through his boxershorts, his hands clumsy.

Was he even doing this right? Blaine didn’t know. Even the books he’s read (and he’s read a lot) couldn’t prepare him for this because this was  _real,_ this was  _Kurt_ and he wasn’t just the boy Blaine had grown to really, really fucking like. This was a boy who was hard for him, a boy who wanted to have sex with Blaine, a boy of flesh and blood who was so hot that it was difficult for Blaine to look at him.

‘Come on, get up,’ Kurt murmured and Blaine complied, shivering when Kurt kissed him again. This kiss was a bit sweeter than their previous one – Kurt tugged gently at his bottom lip and cooed when Blaine groaned into his mouth. Blaine reckoned Kurt wanted to make Blaine relax, and it was working. He shivered when Kurt’s hand wrapped around his cock and slowly pumped him. His other hand twisted the faucets and warm water started pouring down on them both.

‘Do you want to fuck me, Blaine?’ Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips and Blaine nodded, because he didn’t trust his voice right now. If he had been stupid, he would’ve been waiting for himself to wake up any moment now, but this was very real and it was actually happening. Blaine hadn’t thought he’d lose his virginity any time soon, let alone with Kurt, no matter how much he had wanted it. Kurt took off Blaine's glasses and dropped them on their heap of clothes - Blaine didn't even care.

All he knew was Kurt’s naked skin felt good on his and their bodies were so slick and slippery from the water, and the friction was delicious. Kurt hummed happily and turned around, showing his backside to Blaine, Blaine's mouth going dry. For a moment Blaine just raked his eyes over Kurt’s prone body – over his flawless skin, his firm ass, his strong legs. Blaine  _wanted_ Kurt, and never in his wildest dreams had Kurt looked this good.

Kurt looked at him from over his shoulder and Blaine hesitantly stepped forward, touching Kurt lightly as if fearing that Kurt would reject him. Kurt didn’t. instead he just tilted his ass up, against Blaine’s cock, pillowing the thick length between his cheeks. Blaine groaned and shivered because Kurt hadn’t lied. His entrance was wet with lube and the thought that Kurt had walked around like this with the full intention of getting his ass full of cock was almost more than Blaine could take. He gripped Kurt’s hips tighter now and reveled in the wanton gasp it produced from Kurt’s lips.

‘Yeah? You want it?’   
  
Blaine nodded, his face pressed against the back of Kurt’s neck while Kurt guided him to his entrance. Another person's hand felt foreign on his cock, but he was sure that this could make him come too.   
  
‘C’mon then. Fuck me.’

It shocked Blaine how unashamed Kurt was but he quickly suppressed it because honestly – who wouldn’t be shameless if they’d look the way Kurt did? For a moment Blaine just stared at Kurt’s strong shoulders, at his spread  _thighs._ He could feel his cock twitch and Kurt groaned and rubbed himself against it, his hands now splayed on the wall.

‘Do you do this often?’ Blaine wondered to himself. He pressed the head of his cock against Kurt’s entrance and Kurt released a high keen. ‘Do you let guys fuck you often?’

‘ _Blaine,_ ’ Kurt growled. He was trying to back up on Blaine’s cock already and he was so obviously desperate for it that it made Blaine groan. Kurt was just so  _lewd_ and it turned Blaine on so much. He gripped Kurt’s hips firmly, dug his nails into his skin too. He couldn’t help but stare down as he slowly started pushing inside, Kurt’s hole fluttering and gripping around him. Blaine moaned and snapped his hips forward all at once. He gasped when he was finally inside.

Kurt was  _hot_ and tight. There really wasn’t a way to describe it, it was so different from his hand, and Blaine just couldn’t think for a moment. His head dropped down on Kurt’s shoulder and he could vaguely feel Kurt rubbing his ass against Blaine’s pelvis. He was whining, practically begging Blaine to fuck him already. Yeah, Kurt had done this plenty of times before.

The thought made Blaine grow strangely possessive.

‘How does it feel?’ Blaine murmured. Kurt glanced at him from the corner of his eye and fucking  _purred_ – Blaine could feel himself twitching inside of Kurt. The need to move overcame Blaine but he tried to keep still. He’s read online that it could hurt for Kurt if he’d instantly start thrusting into him.

‘You’re so fucking hard,’ Kurt whispered, his words nearly swallowed up by the water pouring from the showerhead above them. The fact that they were doing this in the lockerroom made Blaine’s skin burn. He usually never broke rules and the thought that anyone might see this, Kurt spread out for Blaine, made Blaine feel unbelievably naughty. ‘You feel so good in me.’

‘You like my cock?’ Blaine couldn’t help but ask. Kurt practically preened under the attention Blaine was giving him. He guided one of Blaine’s hands to his own cock, which was straining against his belly, and he hummed.

‘I  _love_  it. It’s so big for me…’ Kurt licked his lips obscenely, ‘…I’d love it even more if you’d start fucking me already.’

Blaine licked his lips and nodded.

He pulled out slowly, reveling in the moan Kurt released, and then slammed back in maybe a bit too roughly. Kurt didn’t seem to mind so Blaine repeated it again, a bit more mindful of his actions this time.

‘ _Blaine_ ,’ Kurt breathed, his knuckles white from the tight fists he had pressed up against the wall. Their hips were smacking loudly together and Blaine groaned when he looked down and watched his fat cock slide in and out of Kurt’s needy hole. He couldn’t help but think that the way Kurt just presented his ass up for fucking was so wanton, so  _slutty._

He was just completely stretching Kurt open and Blaine felt  _strong_ right now.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt to press his chest against Kurt’s back, ramming himself in and out of Kurt without abandon while Kurt just  _took_ it.

‘Oh God  _yes_ ,’ Kurt moaned,  ‘keep fucking me, keep that dick in me-’

‘You’re such a slut,’ Blaine gasped and Kurt mewed. He backed his ass up into Blaine’s pelvis, desperate for a good reaming that Blaine was eager to give to him.

‘Yeah? Are you my slut?’ Blaine smacked Kurt’s ass and then paused, his eyes wide when he realized what he just said. He was about to apologize when kurt said something that nearly made him come.

‘I’m your dirty fucking slut,’ Kurt mewed. ‘Please – please fuck me, pound my asshole -’

Blaine leaned forward and abruptly kissed Kurt, doing exactly that. He fucked Kurt so hard they both nearly lost balance a couple of times and Blaine was uncertain why he was so rough with him, but it was like he was just ridding himself from all the stress the bullying had inflicted upon him.

Besides, Kurt certainly didn’t seem to mind.

Blaine’s heavy balls slapped Kurt’s ass and Kurt reached underneath himself to fondle his cock, his tight hole fluttering around Blaine’s thick girth. Blaine couldn’t help but feel in control right now, and it was dizzying.

‘You love having my cock in your tight little whore ass, don’t you?’ he asked venomously and Kurt groaned and nodded, loving the feel of Blaine’s cock dragging over his prostate. ‘I bet you sit on every cock you can find, sucking guys off under the bleachers.’

‘I’m close,’ Kurt suddenly gasped. Blaine grunted and kept fucking him.

Kurt came when Blaine harshly slapped his ass, his clenching hole taking Blaine over the edge with him. it was like the room was spinning for a moment and Blaine could just stupidly blink, his thighs trembling as white hot  _pleasure_ just seared through his body, his cock pumping Kurt full of come. Kurt whined and slumped against the wall and Blaine followed him, covering his body with his own for as much as that was possible.

Blaine felt kind of, sort of really amazing and sated. He couldn’t recall ever having been this relaxed before.

Kurt panted and released a soft, frustrated noise when Blaine pulled out. For a moment Blaine didn’t know what to do with himself. Kurt hole was dripping with his come and before he knew it he was tracing the stretched rim with his index finger. Kurt released a high keen and looked at him with half lidded eyes and Blaine abruptly pulled his hand away. They should've used a condom, why hadn't Blaine thought of that? Never had Blaine thought he'd be one of those kids who rushed into sex... The worst was that he didn't even have it in him to regret it. Secretly he had always wished that Kurt would be his first.

‘I’m sorry,’ Blaine blurted. He didn’t know what to say, but he was pretty sure that this wasn’t proper post-coital etiquette. Should he hug Kurt? He really wanted to…

‘It’s fine, finger me if you want,’ Kurt murmured. He spread his ass cheeks, revealing his fucked out hole completely and Blaine gulped and nodded.

He rubbed his fingertips over Kurt’s hole and then watched as they slid inside without much resistance, shivering in the knowledge that  _Blaine_ had done that. He had wrecked Kurt’s ass like this, had pumped him full of come. Kurt shivered and parted his lips, and in a sudden surge of courage Blaine kissed him and crooked his fingers inside of Kurt. Their lips slid wetly together and then Kurt moved away with a satisfied hum, leaving Blaine chasing after his mouth. He felt good, he felt warm and strong and in love.

Blaine gasped when Kurt purred and took Blaine’s wrist, licking the come right off his fingers. Kurt’s eyes shone misschievously and Blaine’s cock twitched.

‘You should call me some time,’ Kurt murmured when he released Blaine’s fingers with a wet  _pop._ ‘See how hard I can make you scream when I top  _you._ ’

‘I –  _Kurt,_ ’ Blaine stammered, blinking his wide eyes at Kurt. Kurt smirked and straightened up.

‘I wouldn’t worry about getting bullied anymore, Anderson.’ Kurt leaned close, so close his lips touched Blaine’s ear. Blaine shivered. ‘You keep fucking me like that and you’ll have this whole goddamn school at your pretty little feet in no time.’

Kurt’s tongue flicked out and licked a long line from his earlobe to his jaw, and then nipped Blaine on the lips again. Kurt hummed.

‘Delicious,’ he purred. Blaine wanted to say something witty, wanted to say that clean skin didn’t really have a  _taste_ but he was so speechless and overwhelmed that he just couldn’t. He couldn’t bring out one sensible word.

‘Oh,’ he just gasped instead. Kurt smirked and gripped Blaine’s ass, pressing their bodies together. Blaine bit his lip to keep from moaning. His cock was still so sensitive…

‘Your ass is mine now, Blaine.’

Blaine just managed a stupid nod and Kurt laughed. Blaine was uncertain if he should feel victorious at having entertained Kurt or embarrassed because Kurt had been sort of laughing at him. Kurt planted one lingering kiss on his lips and then he took Blaine’s towel and dried himself off. He gathered his clothes and walked out of the showers, back into the locker room. Blaine could hear Kurt's zippers going up and his heavy footsteps after he put on his boots and he closed his eyes tightly to keep himself from walking over to Kurt and asking him to make his promises true.

Blaine wrapped his arms around himself and allowed himself to smile thinly.  
  
So did this mean that Kurt was now his boyfriend?


End file.
